Capturing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Iago, and the Sultan/Framing Aladdin
Here is how Mickey Mouse and the others got captured in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Back at the Oasis, Aladdin begins to try and speak to the Sultan. Aladdin: Sultan. Look, I believe Mickey and the others when they told me that Iago has changed his ways. I saw some good in him just as they did, like you saw some good in a street rat. Sultan: The good I saw in a... Well, oh, yes, l... I suppose. Well said, My boy! Oh, you'll be a fine vizier! Aladdin: This was a great idea, Mickey. Thanks. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Anytime, Aladdin. Iago: Yeah, we owe ya big time, really. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Abis Mal, accompanied by a group of cloaked horsemen. Iago: What was that!? Goofy: Gawrsh! Then, one of the cloaked horseman grabbed the Sultan. Aladdin: Sultan! Sultan: Aladdin! Mickey! Help! Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh! We gotta help him! Aladdin: Right, Mickey! Iago: Okay, you guys do that while I just go the other way. So, they split up as they tried to stop the horsemen and Abis Mal. Aladdin: Come on, Carpet! Donald Duck: We gotta catch up to them! Mickey Mouse: We’re coming, Sultan! Soon, they went after the horse riders who're getting too close to the cliff. Aladdin: Look, they're trapped on the cliff! When they stop, we'll... What? Goofy: What's happening!? Mickey Mouse: I don’t know! Sora: Look! With a huge shock, the horses magically sprout bat wings and flew off from the waterfalls. Aladdin: Abis Mal knows magic? Goofy: They can really fly?! Soon enough, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others rescued the Sultan form the horseman's grasp. Abis Mal: Get him! Get the Sultan! Aladdin: Hang on, Sultan! This is where we lose them. Mickey Mouse: We’re out of here! But suddenly, one of the horsemen used its magic to create a whirlpool to suck the sultan in. Aladdin: Sultan! (to Carpet) We have to go back, Carpet! Iago: Could this bad turn of events get anymore worse than this!? Goofy: Look out! With Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Iago sucked into the whirlpool, Goofy hollered. Aladdin: Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Sora! Iago! Sultan! Hang on, I'm coming! As Aladdin went to save the others, Carpet was then sucked into the whirlpool as well. Abis Mal: (laughs evilly) Then, Aladdin was about to fall right into the waterfall with sharp rocks. Abis Mal: Yes! Huh? What are you doing?! With a spell to cast, the horse man was using Jafar’s power not to kill Aladdin, but by saving him in the water. Abis Mal: Are you nuts?! You saved him! He was this close to being a greasy little smear on the rocks! Then, the multiple horses and men turned into Jafar’s normal self and grabbing Abis Mal’s shirt Jafar: Look, You little... (as Merlock clears his throat showing his lamp) I mean, My dear Abis Mal. (putting himdown to the ground) If you remember the plan, it is not yet time for the boy to meet his end. Abis Mal: Um... I knew that. Flintheart Glomgold: Sure ya did, Abis Mal. Jafar: Soon, our revenge will be complete and you shall have Merlock's two last wishes. And then, your third wish. Abis Mal: Ooh boy, oh, My little wishy! (laughing and giggling) Jafar: And you, Iago! Iago: Ahh! Jafar! Don't hurt me! Jafar: Silence! If you value your freedom, I suggest you return your loyalty to me and Merlock! Iago: No way, Jafar! I don't do anymore evil stuff, and never will, ever again! Jafar: You dare defy me, You useless bird! (raising his staff at him) Mickey Mouse: Leave Iago alone, Jafar! Jafar: Silence, You worm! (shoots a beam of energy at him) Iago: (flying into the way) Mickey! (takes the hit and falls to the ground) Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Goofy: Iago! Jafar: You’ll all be joining him... very soon once Merlock is through with all of you! Merlock: Right now, it's time for my second wish. I wish for Aladdin to be framed for the false crime he did not commit. Jafar: Your wish is my command, Merlock. But little did Jafar, Merlock, and their gang knows, Crysta and Pips were on their low profile. That evening at the river, Aladdin leads to the shore laying and coughing. Aladdin: Sultan! (panting) Iago! (panting) Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Sora! So, he started walking barefoot from the Seven Deserts to Agrabah. In Jafar’s Lab, Mickey and his friends were being held hostage. Sultan: Jafar, you fiend! (chained into the wall) I should have known that this was your treachery! Jafar: But I couldn't have done it without Merlock and his lackeys. (to Iago) Still not cuopterating to rejoin me, Iago? Iago: As if, Jafar, not with you holding the glory! Jafar: (groans in anger) Abis Mal: Jafar! This rug won't cooperate! As he grabbed Carpet, he trips him and Carpet tries to fly free. But Jafar used his power to lock Carpet in chains, putting a lock along with Genie in a ball and Abu chained into the wall. Sultan: (grunting angrily) Oh, when Aladdin returns... Jafar: I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival. (giving the Sultan’s hat and his dagger with his power to slash the hat in half) Abis Mal: Hey! That was a nice hat. I could have worn that hat! Jafar: We need this for our plan. Abis Mal: Couldn't we use another hat for the plan? Jafar: Oh no, the sultan's turban and this dagger are exactly what we need... (putting the dagger on Abis Mal’s head closer) ...to seal Aladdin's doom. At the Sultan’s Palace of Agrabah that night, Aladdin was walking and panting to the stairs. Aladdin: Razoul! The sultan's been... Razoul: Seize him! (as the guards arrested him) You are under arrest for the murder of the Sultan! Aladdin: What?! No! At the dungeon, Aladdin told Razoul everything about what happened. Razoul: And then you went over the waterfall, eh? Ha! How did you survive? Aladdin: I... I don't know. Razoul: Oh, how very convenient. Aladdin: It's the truth! Why won't you believe me? Jafar: (disgusing as Jasmine) Because we know you're lying! Aladdin: Huh? Jafar: (Jasmine) I found this in your room. (showing the sultan's turban) My father's turban... slashed! Aladdin: You can't think... Jafar: (Jasmine) I thought you loved me! But now, I see that all you wanted to do was rule Agrabah! Aladdin: I never wanted... Jafar: (Jasmine) He shall die at dawn for the murder of my father. Aladdin: Jasmine, please! Razoul: You're in my hands now, Street rat! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225